


An Unforgettable Fourth of July

by AlanaWritesTM



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, One-Shot, Simon is a disaster gay, Simon is great, Slight Angst?, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlanaWritesTM/pseuds/AlanaWritesTM
Summary: A fourth of July fic for Bram and Simon. Fireworks aren't just external, they're internal.AKA the Fourth of July Spierfeld fic none of you asked for but you all needed.





	An Unforgettable Fourth of July

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes towards the end, the last 300 words were done on a phone (my parents forced me to get into the car). Look out for it. Other than that, enjoy! At the end are updates about my other works and such.

> The sunset on the lake was beautiful. Bram had chosen his best outfit and grabbed 4 packs of sparklers. Soon, he'd be picking up Simon and they'd head down to the lakes and it could finally be his chance to tell Simon.  
>  Tell him how he felt. The nights he would stay up yearning for his touch. How the first time he heard the rumor Simon was gay that maybe it was true.  
>  Maybe he finally had a chance with the cute boy who sat a row behind him in Algebra. Who sat with him at lunch every day since freshmen year but barely spoke a word to each other.  
>  "Hey! You excited?" He sat down, with a red striped shirt and a jean jacket. Bram never knew how Simon couldn't overheat while always wearing a jean jacket. It made Simon himself to always wear one. It was 80 degrees outside and he would still wear it.  
>  "Yeah, I bought some sparklers. Is anybody else coming? I heard Garrett is out of state but what about Nick, Leah, and Abby?"  
>  "Well, Abby went to the other side of town, and Nick is sick. So just Leah I guess." Simon turned his head to look outside his window.  
>  When we arrived I turned to Simon and he was asleep in the car seat next to me.  
>  "Psst," Bram tried to tap his shoulder, "Si wake up," He still didn't wake up. Simon probably falls asleep really easily in cars when he's not driving, Bram reasoned.  
>  Bram got out and opened Simons door and unbuckled his seatbelt, "We're here!"  
>  Simon was disoriented, looking around trying to gather his surroundings, "I was knocked out man. Sorry"  
>  "As if I couldn't tell," Bram snickered to himself. He thought sleepy Simon was adorable.  
>  "Let's go. Cars always make me tired," Simon got out of the car and started walking towards where they planned to meet.  
>  They walked until they found Leah, who had taken a park bench and set all of their stuff up.  
>  "Hey guys!" Leah moved over to give the other two room to sit, "How's it going?"  
>  "Good. I hope it doesn't rain, I keep getting a flash flood warning on my phone saying to beware of rain showers except there aren't too many clouds outside." Bram had gotten that alert, just like Simon, except there was rain on his side of town.  
>  "Yeah. Want to grab some Dominos pizza? It's just up the hill." Leah and Simon stood up to follow Bram to the pizzeria.  
>  "There is no time when I would pass up an opportunity to eat pizza? Of course, which pizza do you guys eat? I vote for cheese pizza without pineapples."  
>  "Pineapple belongs on pizza. Pineapple pizza."' Simon laughs, he's the only one here who likes pineapple pizza.  
>  "Mushrooms are better. And I'm allergic to that." Bram said, turning to Simon and Leah.  
>  "What about getting a pizza except we get pepperoni since that will be the only topping we ever agree on." Simon looks to the others for approval.  
>  "Yeah. Plus there's a $6 for a large two-topping pizza. Half pepperoni and half cheese?" Bram knew Leah and him could eat the cheese half, and Simon could have the pepperoni side."  
>  "Sure. So no pineapples, instead we're doing pepperoni and cheese instead. Perfecto."  
>  They arrived inside and Bram was the one to order the food. They all chose a table to sit at.  
>  "So, are we going to light the sparklers at the house or at the lake?" Simon wanted to light them at the lake but didn't know how safe it would be around groups of 4-year-olds running everywhere.  
>  "I say the lakes. I just hope there won't be any groups of soccer moms named Barbara telling us to stop our satanic rituals. Just because we're going into senior year doesn't suddenly make us actual hell-spawns."  
>  "Exactly. There's so much hate for teenagers when I can't even hurt a fly because the few times I've tried I failed" Leah stood up to get the pizza off of the counter, "I'm calling 1 piece of cheese and 2 pepperonis." Leah grabs them from the pizza.  
>  "I call 2 cheese!" Bram quickly swipes the 2 pieces and puts them on his plate. He's not very hungry since he just ate but decides he's a hoe for pizza  
>  "I'll take... the remaining 2 pepperoni slices and 2 cheese" Simon just takes the whole box.  
>  They all eat their slices. Bram finishes his slices first and tries to quickly take Simons last pizza slice, which was cheese.  
>  "Really, Bram?" He looked up at Bram and they locked eyes for a solid minute. Then Simon started to blush, "Fine j-just take it!"  
>  "Since when would you guys have staring contests?" Leah laughed, throwing a subtle wink Simons way, which just caused him to blush even more.  
>  "Oh shut up!" Bram kicked Leah under the table, clearly seeing Simon's embarrassment.  
>  "Fine. Next time let me join first though." She finished her slices and put everybody's plates away.  
>  "Finish your slices. We're getting down this hill and going to those vendors. They're selling ice cream!"  
>  Bram knew he would be stuffed by the end of the night, "Fine just wait a few minutes so our stomachs don't hurt from jolting ourselves too quickly after eating."  
>  Simon waited, tapping his foot under the table quickly. Maybe he could finally tell the others his secret. Maybe even he could tall Bram how he felt.  
>  "So Leah knows something about me and I think you deserve to know it too. So we've been getting closer over the past two months. And I hope you're cool with this and all. You're one of my closest friends, and even though we've known each other for almost 4 years now, this is the first year you finally talked to me. Really engaged with the rest of us."  
>  _Oh shit_ , thought Bram, _What if this is when he tells me that it's weird and we go back to the way it was before. Maybe I was too annoying. Maybe I'm being too obvious._  
>  "Sorry for the rambling but I guess it's kind of important? The rest of the group besides you and Garrett know. Nobody else really." Simon paused, "And you can't tell anybody. Alright?"  
>  Bram felt the importance. He didn't want to mess up whatever was about to happen, so he just nodded his head and got ready to listen.  
>  "Okay..." Simon looked over at Leah, who shot a small smile, "I like guys. Like romantically."  
>  Bram's mind started to race, _So maybe I do have a chance. Maybe. Or he likes somebody else. Shit._  
>  "Sorry if this changes how you think about me or whatever but you deserve to know, es-" He stops himself. He knows that if he continues to ramble on he will confess to Bram.  
>  "Thank you, Simon. That must have been so hard to say. Let's go down the hill, the fireworks are about to start."  
>  Simon and Bram open the door to wait for Leah when she says something, "Go down the hill. I think that pizza made me sick."  
>  They looked at each other and Simon finally spoke up, "Feel better. We'll grab ice cream ourselves,"  
>  Leah disappeared into the back and decided maybe if she stayed back Simon could snag him.  
>  They walked down the hillside by side in silence, "Well this is awkw-" Simon started.  
>  "I'm gay" Bram suddenly said. He'd be debating if he should say it. He looked down at his feet and walked a bit faster, immediately regretting it.  
>  Simon tried to catch up, "What?" He hoped Bram wasn't just pulling him into false hope. Bram picked up that Simon had a crush. Simon knew he did. And it was awful.  
>  “You heard me. Who'd know he had so much in common?” Bram turned to look at Simon, who appeared to be deep in thought.  
>  “Oh okay. Thanks.” The air felt heavy and it was quiet again.  
>  “We're here. I'm having a half cookie dough and half cookies and creme. You?”  
>  “Cookies and creme please.” Simon tapped his foot. His chance was coming soon. He could sense it.  
>  Bram ordered and retrieved their ice creams are went back to the bench.  
>  Simon leaned on Bram, causing him to blush, “isn't this ice cream good, Si?” Bram turned to Simon, who was smiling at the food.  
>  “Yeah. I really enjoyed today. Fireworks start in five minutes by the way.” Simon knew exactly what he would do. He would stay in this position and watch the fireworks with Bram. At the beginning he'd ask out Bram. At the end, he'd kiss him.  
>  Or now might work.  
>  “Simon?” Bram had his own plan in mind. And it did not match up with Simon's  
>  “Hmm?” He looked up towards Bram.  
>  “You're cute. I don't think you hear that enough. I like it.” Simon had no idea how to react, “Oh. Okay?” He hoped he didn't sound rude. He had no idea how to interpret that. Was it flirting? Maybe it was a statement.  
>  Unfortunately, the damage was already done  
>  Bram was dejected. He took it as Simon being disinterested. _What a bummer,_ he thought, _I really thought he liked me, and maybe- just maybe- he could recognize how much I like him. I guess not._  
>  The fireworks started. Colors filled the skies and sounds filled the air.  
>  Then the finale started. Simon knew it was his opportunity.  
>  “Bram?” Simon tapped his right hand on the bench to relax himself.  
>  “Yeah…” He was still a bit deflated. He expected the worst.  
>  But then Simon turned and kissed him. Bram sat there in shock, barely able to breathe.  
>  It was just how Simon had imagined it.  
>  And in that moment, it was the best part of the evening.  
>  As well as the one that made it unforgettable. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys follow my other fic, Wherever You Will Go, I will be changing that into third person and releasing a new chapter within the next two weeks. Another thing to look forward to is a 3,500 word one shot I'm currently working on that I need to finish two sections of! Lots of content in the next month :)


End file.
